


At Earth's End

by suddenlyGoats



Series: Transcendence Fics [9]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9801881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suddenlyGoats/pseuds/suddenlyGoats
Summary: Alcor watches the end of the world.





	

The sky was a wall of red. 

That wasn’t quite right. “Sky” implied an atmosphere, its color determined by light refracting off

gasses and water droplets, but they had all burned away long ago. There wasn’t any sky left now, not really. Merely a direction, merely the concept of "up", the concept of “away from the ground”.

But he wasn’t on the planet. Its gravity pulled him gently, but not enough to enforce a sense of absolute position. Not enough to override the unignorable demands of what was in front of him. “Up” was behind him. 

Ahead was a wall of red. In front of him, the churning mass of plasma dominated his visual field, calling to him far, far more strongly than the planet behind him. And in moments (at least moments by his near-cosmic definition), the wall would consume him, would consume seemingly everything physical that there was. There was little difference to him between these states - he understood the future with enough clarity that he was practically already experiencing it. Experiencing all of his existence in a single moment, and much of the Universe where he wasn’t present, at least as much as he could be said to be present or absent from anything anymore.

He knew what was going to happen here, to every last movement of every last atom. He had known most of it for eons.

There was really no point in actually manifesting himself for this.

Objectively, it was insignificant.

One star among billions.

A dead rock, just like every other dead rock, long abandoned by all that originated there.

But it was his rock, asserted an old part of him. It was a little surprising that he still felt that way. He had largely given up his old possessive habit of claiming everything he cared about to be his. There wasn’t much of a point anymore.

He did care about it, though. Deeply. Painfully. Even after all this time. Even after he had stopped caring about so many things, this tiny rock still mattered.

And, probably more than it was his, he was its. He was born on it, died on it, became something entirely new on it. It had been his home for almost all of his existence. Long after Earthlings had spread themselves among the stars, he lingered, straying temporarily but always returning. He was completely dedicated to a place that didn’t exist anymore, not really. Haunting its corpse until the approaching moment that it was stripped of even that.

Objectively it was astonishing.

A dead rock, just like every other dead rock, but loved dearly by its only remaining child.

The wall was churning, plasma shifting and desperately trying to escape the dying star's magnetic field in ever-growing loops that would be blindingly bright, were there any things that could be blinded watching.

The final thermal pulse was rapidly approaching.

In an instant, the whole top half of the star seemed to be blown away in a single massive outburst, and that was all the warning there was before the pulse happened. The wall of plasma was already so close, having long ago reached the point where it would have consumed the planet without his interference, but now it exploded past him, past the planet, past Mars and beyond, thrown forward with the force that only a dying star could muster.

It burned. It filled his senses with fire - no, it filled them with plasma. Fire was a weak simplification for the absurd energy to the pulse. Even plasma seemed an inaccurate word for the mass striking him. It hit him with fusion, with the energy of the star’s core itself, a stream with so much power that all it could do was create, the force of gas being pushed into carbon.

It burned. It filled his senses for the first time in ages, filled his senses by tearing them apart. He could feel his wings being stripped away, feel his physical form dissolve. He had to push himself, force his way into staying physically and it burned.

With an arm that was being stripped away as fast as it could regenerate, he touched a thin stream of matter, pulling it ever so slightly to him. The stream excitedly circled in his power, forming an impossibly bright halo that was completely obscured by the impossible brightness of the surrounding Universe. Carefully, forcefully, he focused on a spot of the stream and pushed it down, crushing the matter together, and with skill that could only come from near omnipotence he let the stream return to its natural path and pulled the line of freshly fused gold into his core, where it would stay until the Universe approached heat death and his vision finally became obscured again.

He hadn’t really been one for mementos in a long while - when time merged together into a single eternal present there isn’t much point - but sometimes you experienced an opportunity that is too cool to pass up.

And all at once, just as the wave of matter and energy and pain had it, it stopped. This did not mean that the area was peaceful - it would take thousands of years for solar winds to finish tearing apart the Sun’s remnants - but those chaotic remnants were all that was left. Just clouds of cosmic dust dancing around the young white dwarf.

The Earth was gone. Destroyed in the blast as it was always going to be.

No more Earth, even if it had become but a empty rock long ago.

No more home, even if he hadn’t been able to manifest properly on it for even longer.

No more -

No.

The Earth was all around him. Tiny pieces of the forming nebula. Tiny pieces of what was to come next.

The Earth was to become a part of many new planets. A small part, a seemingly insignificant part, but what of the swirling dust around him wasn’t seemingly insignificant? What part wasn’t small?

His world was going to become so many things, and as he followed the futures of some of its parts he couldn’t help but feel a little excited for it.


End file.
